celestialvalefandomcom-20200213-history
On-Site Guides
As most people have already noticed, Celestial Vale's main site also hosts a few guides. These guides were put there because people kept requesting guides on the main site without realising what that means. We also know those guides are out of date. To understand why this is, you need to understand a bit about Static pages and CV itself. On the internet there are two forms of page: Static and Dynamic. All guide pages hosted on CV are static. Static pages can not be edited by just anyone. This is good and bad.... * Good: No vandalism, information will always be correct when added to the site. * Bad: The information can go out of date and nobody else can fix it! __TOC__ Why Can't Kristen just Fix it? I know you're probably thinking "But Kristen can just edit it herself whenever she makes a change! It's that easy!" Sorry, friends, but it actually isn't that easy. Kristen edits CV so much that If you don't follow the news forum you can be caught off guard very easily! Dozens of changes both large and small happen every week. Not letting us know every single change isn't because she doesn't care but because she's busy making the site. Also, she is human so she can forget to do things, especially if she was tired at the time. Editing a website can make someone very tired! Sure, you could bug Kristen to fix a static page but it will end up being very very low priority and not likely to be touched for months. She just plain has more important things to do than correct little information errors on pages she only made because people requested them. Chances are that the people who requested the "on site help pages" probably didn't realise that she didn't have time to upkeep any pages. They also didn't think about the site changing so fast or that that static guide pages could become such a hassle to both Kristen and newbies alike. Everyone meant well, but it wasn't the best idea. And now you probably are wondering "But can't she get mods fix the guides?" Nope. It's not so much a trust issue as a safety issue- one editor for the entire site means that if something did go wrong it can be known about and fixed faster. Multiple editors means more ways for things to go wrong, even if by accident. "Too Many Cooks Spoil the Broth" indeed. So Kristen can't update the on-site guides due to lack of time. Mods can't update the on-site guides due to safety worries. This is not likely to change any time soon due to the natures of people and the rigors of working on a constantly growing site. How can we fix the guides? We can't fix the help guides hosted on the Celestial Vale main site. Luckily, we have this special wiki just for guides and help pages and This wiki is Dynamic! All pages on the wiki can be edited! Yes, you, too, can make your mark and help others enjoy their time on CV with a simple click of a mouse. This means that if anything is out of date or broken it can be fixed ASAP! No bugging Kristen or anyone else required. A wiki is also 100% player driven. You guys are what make this wiki so special and keep it going! Anything you want to see here can be put here without needing to talk to CV staff. Want to see a better layout on a page? Make one yourself! Find some out of date information? Hit the edit button and fix it. Not sure how to make an edit? Try reading How To be A Good Editor or Leave a suggestion. Since a wiki is never static it can never be irreparibly out of date. There's no waiting for repairs and no worries about anything being forgotten as you can do it all yourself! Our dozens of editors (maybe even you!) are there to make this wiki as clean and up to date as we can. Of course, since anyone can edit it, things can be inccorect sometimes but it's very easy to fix: just hit that edit button! 'But I can't edit! How can I help?' Easy: spread the love! Don't answer questions covered in this wiki in the shoutbox! Instead, send them to this wiki. Here's a few common examples that you can say to save yourself some typing, give the newbies more complete information, and help the wiki out all at the same time! * "How do I breed?" --> Try reading the "Breeding" section of the wiki * "What colors do Fenrir come in?" --> Check the Fenrir Colors page on the wiki * "How do I make money?" --> The wiki has a page on making money. Try there! Every person you send here is one more person who can help us make this wiki into something really awesome! You can even post direct links in the shoutbox if you use a URL shrinker first. Yes, we know the Help Guides hosted on Celestial Vale are out of date. This is unavoidable. But by sending people to the wiki and by fixing any errors you see, we can create a superior, easier to work with guide. Thank you for being on the wiki and making it what it is today. Spread the love and keep on editing. -- Your fellow Editors.